The disclosed subject matter is in the field of mattress covers and bedding. More specifically, the disclosed subject matter features bed sheets with adjustable components and elements to improve the efficiency of dressing a mattress and securing the integrity of the bed sheet when on a mattress.
Mattress coverings and sheets are essential components for providing a comfortable sleeping environment and they also provide protection for both the mattress and user. Mattress decor is also a central and key aspect of a bedroom. Significant funds and societal value are invested in the aesthetic task of arranging a sheet on the bed.
Mattresses come in a variety of sizes, and, therefore, many types of mattress coverings covering a variety of dimensions have been designed to accommodate the various mattress sizes. The introduction of supplemental mattress pads have only added to the field of possible mattress dimensions. As a result, mattress coverings have to be purchased to fit each respective mattress size separately.
Furthermore, conventional bed sheets may rip apart or tear in the middle of the sheet due to stretching and fatigue. Additionally, the stitching or fabric around the edges and corners may also rip or tear due to wear and tear after repeated pulling and tugging from putting sheets on a bed.
Also, in some households, people have plastic mattress protectors over their mattresses, which results in a traditional bed sheet slipping off of the mattress.
Covering a mattress can be a time consuming and labor intensive project, especially for professions that require repetitive stripping and recovering of mattresses. Additionally, many people do not enjoy making a bed because of the frustrations that come with trying to put a bed sheet on a bed. Furthermore, studies have shown that prolonged leaning during bed-making leads to musculoskeletal disorders. (See Silva JS Jr., et. al., Evaluation of Lumbar Overload in Hotel Maids, US National Institutes of Health (2012).
In addition to the time and effort it takes to make a bed, current bed sheets can often come undone/untucked from the mattress when a user moves on top of the bed sheet, thereby causing the sheet to be tugged and pulled out from under the mattress.
Therefore, a need exists for an efficient and adjustable mattress covering system. A need also exists to stop the sheet from being pulled out from under the mattress by reason of user movement on top of the sheet when on the mattress. Accordingly, a solution may be sought for an easier and more efficient process of dressing a mattress with a bed sheet. Further, it is also desired for the bed sheet to better stay on the mattress when a user moves around on top of the sheet.